I Got A Boy
by Tsunayoshi.ciel
Summary: ini adalah fanfic gaje yang tidak memiliki alur cerita -,-a / anyway if you read my fanfic, please rievewXD / aku tidak mengenalnya, tetapi aku mulai menyukai nya. / TsunaXMokuro /6927/


Saat aku sedang berjalan pulang kerumah, aku melihat seorang pemuda aneh sedang bersandar di tiang jalanan.

Rambut ungu dengan bentuk kepala seperti nanas, aku takut melihatnya. saat kami saling bertatapan aku bertambah takut lagi saat melihat matanya yang berbeda itu kiri merah dan ungu kanan. Dia terus menatapku yang membuat aku takut.

Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal, aku mempercepat jalan ku. Melewatinya seperi aku tidak melihat nya

Tapi dia menahan tangan ku menyebabkan aku menghentikan langkah ku. Aku takut bukan main

' Bagaimana ini ? Apa aku akan di tanya-tanya lalu akan di culik' batin ku bertanya dengan ketakutan. Aku menolehkan kepala ku.

Saat aku menatapnya aku akui wajahnya tampan walau menakutkan. Ku beranikan diri membalas tatapan nya, ia tersenyum dengan tertawa khas nya.

" Khufufufu... Boleh aku bertanya padamu ? " Tanya nya pada ku yang terus memegang lengan ku.

" Y-ya ? "

" Apa kau yang bernama Tsunayoshi Sawada ? " Tanya nya yang memperdekatkan jarak nya dengan ku.

Sungguh aku takut dengan nya, aku tidak mengenalnya, tetapi kenapa ia mengetahui nama ku ? Padahal aku belom pernah melihatnya atau pun berpapasan dengan nya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi pertanyaan nya. Kalau aku pemberani seperti Hibari Kyouya sang Carbivore maut, aku pasti telah menghajarnya karena berani memegang lengan ku! Tapi aku hanyalah seorang Dame-Tsuna.

"A-ada ap-apa ? " Tanya ku takut-takut. sungguh aku ingin lepas dari genggaman nya

Pemuda kepala nanas itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, membuat diriku semakin ketakutan sampai kaki ku bergetar.

" Mau ikut dengan ku, Sawada ?" Tanya nya yang berbisik di telingaku.

'Hiieeeee!' Teriak ku dalam hati

Terima kasih kepada Kami-sama, aku bisa lepas dari tangan nya yang menahan lengan ku. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung berlari menjauh darinya.

Aku kira aku tidak akan melihat pemuda berambut nanas aneh ini lagi, namun...

* * *

" Kita bertemu lagi, Tsuna" katanya dengan memasang wajah seringaian yang mengerikan.

Aku yang sedang di kamar sambil tidur-tiduran di ranjang, tiba-tiba melihat dia lagi.

Ini di kamar ku!

Kenapa dia bisa di sini? Terlebih lagi di kamarku! Reflek aku menjauhkan diri ku dari nya karena kaget yang luar biasa

"Khufufufu... Sampai seperti itu melihat ku" katanya tertawa.

Kalian tau saat ia mengucapkan kata itu? Aku yang sedang terduduk di ranjang tiba-tiba melihat ia menaiki ranjangku dan mempendek jarak di antara kami

" Kau Si-siapa ? " Tanya ku takut. Aku seperti gadis yang ingin di perkosa saja #plak

Jarak kami yang sangat dekat ini membuat ku gugup. Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi saat melihat matanya entah kenapa aku justru ingin menyentuh wajahnya. Ada apa ini?

" Tsunayoshi" bisiknya tepat di telinga ku yang membuat aku geli.

Ia juga memegang telingaku, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Aku berusaha menahan geli saat dia melakukan itu. Takut sekaligus geli, aku takut!

" Aku menyukai mu" ucapnya

Apa?

Kami kembali saling bertatap. Tatapan ku yang bingung dan tatapan pemuda itu melembut, heh?

"Apa maksudmu ? "Tanya ku

" Kau siapa ? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum nya? " Memangnya kita pernah bertemu?

Dia tersenyum

" Tidak, kita belum pernah bertemu sebelum nya" katanya mengangkat tangan nya lalu ia duduk menjauh dari ku.

" Lalu kenapa kau bilang kau menyukai ku ? " Tanya ku takut-takut. Aku jadi bingung.

" Apa kau percaya dengan nama nya cinta pandangan pertama ? " Dia bertanya padaku. Tentu saja aku tau itu!

"Lalu ?"

" Kau adalah cinta pertama ku, Sawada Tsunayoshi" katanya meraih tangan ku menempelkan nya dipipinya lalu ia mencium tangan ku sambil menatapku  
Heh?

" Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ? " Tanya nya yang langsung mencium bibir ku dengan rakusnya.

Dan perbuatan nya semalaman membuatku merasakan perasaan yang ia bilang padaku tadi.

* * *

Sudah seminggu aku mengenal pemuda berkepala nanas atau namanya Mokudo Rokudo.

Saat ini aku sedang di kota Namimori Center. Saat ini aku sedang menunggu nya. Kalian tau apa yang ku lakukan sekarang. Menunggu nya untuk pergi jalan dengan nya.

Mungkin kalian benar, kami akan pergi sebagai sepasang kekasih. aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya, terlebih lagi aku lah uke dalam hubungan ini.

Aku meolehkan kepala ku kekanan-kekiri mencarinya namun tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Yang ku tau seseorang menutup mataku dengan sebelah tangan nya dan sebelahnya memeluk pinggangku dan ia juga menaruh kepala nya di leherku. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya di leherku.

"Si-siapa?" Tanya ku. Ya ampun geli saat tiba-tiba dia menjilat leherku dengan sudektif.

" Tebak, siapa aku?" jawabnya di telingaku dengan suara rendahnya.

" Mo-mokuro" jawabku. Lalu aku menyesuai kan pengelihatan ku karena tangan nya tidak menyentuh mataku.

Aku langsung mencari orang itu, dan ia tersenyum ke arahku yang tanpa sadar membuat wajahku memanas.

" Kau mengagetkan ku!" Kataku yang tanpa sadar mengembungkan pipi ku.

"Maaf aku terlambat" katanya.

Aku hanya menyilangkan tangan ku dan membuang muka ku kesal. Aku menunggu nya lama dan ia hanya meminta maaf padaku?

"Ah, aku punya sesuatu untuk mu" katanya mengambil sesuatu di sakunya.

Setangkai bunga melati putih. Aku menerima nya dengan senang hati.

" Apa kau menyukainya? " Tanya nya. Aku menganggukan kepala ku yang mengundang Mokuro untuk mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

Aku menyukai perasaan ini. Saat bersama nya tindakan yang paling ku suka adalah saat ia mengelus kepalaku seolah ia mengirimkan kasih sayang nya melalui sentuhan di kepalaku.

Ia menggengam tanganku erat, menarik ku agar mengikutinya.

Dan ia tidak tau kalau aku tersenyum saat ia menggandeng tangan ku seperti ini.

* * *

"Mokuro! Apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya ku khawatir.

Sungguh aku khawati dengan nya. Aku di beritahu seseorang kalau ia sedang bertarung dengan Hibari Kyouya, sang Carbivore maut.

aku tau Mokuro itu suka mengganggu Hibari, lalu bertarung dengan nya. tapi aku tidak terpikir kalau mereka bisa bertarung sampai sejauh ini.

Aku menghampiri Mokuro, memegang bahu nya untuk melihat keadaan nya. Bibirnya tersebek oleh serangan Hibari. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa denganmu?! Kenapa kau seperti ini!" tanya ku cemas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya harus menyelesaikan urusan kami" suara tenang itu, Hibari Kyouya yang siap menghajar Mokuro dengan Tonfa nya.

Aku meregangkan tangan ku bermaksud untuk melindungi nya dari serangan Hibari.

" Hentikan Hibari-san!" Teriak ku

" Minggir kau, Herbivore" katanya yang siap menyerang lagi.

Hibari mendekat siap untuk menghajar Mokuro lagi, tapi aku akan melindungi nya. Aku menutup mataku, sebenarnya aku juga takut untuk di serang tapi aku akan melindungi Mokuro!

"Khufufufu"

Aku kira aku akan merasakan serangan Hibari di wajahku, tetapi aku justru mendengar suara ketawa yang khas itu

Aku membuka mataku, bisa ku liat punggung Mokuro yang melindungi ku dari serangan Hibari.

" Kau... Nanas!" kata seseorang yang terkapar di lantai. Hibari di hajar oleh Mokuro?

Aku merasakan seseorang mengangkat tubuh ku ala bridle style. Aku menatap Mokuro yang mengangkat tubuhku dengan kedua tangan nya dan melarikan diri dari Hibari yang akan mengamuk besar.

" Ayo kita lari, sebelum Carbivore itu menangkap mu" kata Makuro terus mengangkatku agar menjauh dari Hibari.

Aku menatap Makuro, kekasihku. Aku senang ia melindungi ku. Aku merapatkan diriku ke dada nya merasakan kehangatan yang perlahan menjalar di tubuhku.

Sebentar saja seperti ini. Aku suka saat Mokuro ingin melindungiku seperti ini. Seolah aku adalah barang berharga yang harus di jaga.

**end**

hahaha, karena lagi denger lagu snsd - i got a boy jadi lah ff ini

kalo kurang jelas jalan ceritanya, jangan di tanya saya pun juga bingung ini alur nya kemana =3=a

.

.

.

.

.

can you rievew my fanfic, please :D


End file.
